To Trust is a Scary Thing
by Kanon58
Summary: The Sonic Ninja tied them together. Read how Nagisa learned to trust his hyper classmate Akabane Karma. At first Karma sulk, but now he understands why Nagisa doesnt want him to go see his house. A little bit more picture of Karma and Nagisa's friendship during their 1st and 2nd year together. Fluff or perhaps Friendship!


**To Trust is a Scary Thing**

 **Summary:** A little bit more picture of Karma and Nagisa's friendship during their 1st and 2nd year together. Fluff or perhaps Friendship!

 _I based this from the wiki. And Nagisa's hair is not twintail. I mean it's the past. Based also on chap 147...that's how Nagisa and Karma looked like in this fic okay?_

ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND IT. IT'S OKAY IF YOU ARE CONFUSE I CAN ANSWER UR QUESTION IF YOU HAD ONE. BUT IF YOU HAD ANY COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER INSTEAD OF FLAMING. thank you~~

* * *

Nagisa sighed. "Hm? what's up Nagisa kun?" Akabane beside him drinkin his almost finished juice. "Ah..actually, i went to WCdonald's free poster booth...The prize is Sonic Ninja's. It say's on my receipt i won _one_ but the last was taken by a kid. I feel bad so i let him have it." Karma couldnt help chuckle. "You really are too nice. Who cares if the kid cries? It's Sonic Ninja Poster ya know."

"Karma kun..you _know_ i _can't_ do that."

"I was kiddin. I really like that part of you even sometimes it's _annoying_."  
"Eh? Im annoying?" he saw the scared expression his friend. _Sensitive?_

He brush off the topic by throwing his juice to the right trash bin before telling Nagisa, "Come Nagisa kun. I actually won two poster of Sonic Ninja. And it has the same photo..i can give the other to you since who needs two poster with same picture drawn?" He pulled Nagisa to his steps-since the blue haired feel's too shy.

"W-wait! Where are you taking me?"  
"To my house of course."

"ehhh...!?"

He heard Karma's family is wealthy. _'will i be alright...? what if his parents are scary..?'_

In no time they reached Karma's house.

The next thing he knew they were inside. No parent's present.

The room was big. One huge flat screen and a comfty curved sofa facing the television. The wall is painted white. They are quite few frames showing a little Karma holding some scary yellow snake on his hands. The two figure behind him must be his parents. So far all the picture's were happy except the fact there is always _some scary creature_ on the background. One was a bear, a lion and some baby crocodile pond. And many _many_ more. _'So Karma kun didn't change at all..'_

His heart almost stop when a large boa inside the frame is displayed. He screamed actually. " _gahh!"_ Karma immediately ran to his side. "What's wrong? Saw a ghost?" he teased. But knowing Nagisa's pointing to the preserved boa in the wall. "K-k-karma kun..t- _t-tthis..!"_

"Calm down, it's _dead_. The inside's are gone, it's just the skin left. If you looked carefully he has no eyes anymore." Nagisa suddenly felt disgust when Karma casually spoke it like some kind of normal decoration.. _that thought_ completely got replaced with amazement when he saw a written hand beside's the frame's paper. "...Caught by Ms and Mr Akabane..?" he turned around to Karma. "Karma kun! Your parents caught this boa?!"

Karma laughed. "You see my parent's are both thirst for huntin exotic animals...But later it became bussiness and as you know they are now trader's. But still they don't forget the part of their real _fetish."_ Oh so it was his parent's hobby.

"Aren't you lonely? I mean..they are always out. Youre always _alone."_ the sincered puppy face of Nagisa made him off guard. So he avoiding eye contact. "Not really. Since i can do anything i want. Beside's they give me gifts."

Nagisa had a bad feeling about the 'gifts' Karma mentioned. "I think i know what kind of _gift_ it would be." Karma shrug with a laugh. "Come, let's go to my room, the poster is there."

With a nod he followed the red head all over his room. Karma didn't have to open the light since sun is perfectly shining in his windows..But not really bright since it's a little bit cloudy.

 _"Karma kun's room."_ Karma didn't waste anytime to search for the extra poster. Nagisa scanned the room with his eyes. There's the Sonic Ninja poster. Then a study table, and he didn't expect bunch of hard books piled up beside it. _"So Karma kun's studying at home instead of going out and play..."_ taking a little soft steps. Next he see is the shelf full of games. He's a little bit envy since he has no games in his room..instead what he got are dresses. Nagisa's shelf had boring stuffs, since none of it was chosen by him. His mom decide's what to display on his room. Atleast his mom let's him read books. Although he have to hide some comics since his mom would rant a girl shouldnt read, watch cartoon or animes.

Karma's cabinet is next. _It's open_ for Karma's digging stuffs.

"You know,Your wealthy but your clothes aren't flashy..."

"Surprise? I think my look is enough. Since if i wear something flashy i would attract too much attention cuz im handsome." Nagisa narrowed his eyes. " _Ohh_. I get it. Sure _Mr. handsome."_

Karma laughs again until. "I found it!" he stood and handed him a rolled paper. "Here's your Sonic Ninja poster!"

Nagisa couldnt help but smile. His heart felt another happiness. _'Your wrong karma kun. the real kind heart is you.'_ "Thank you Karma-kun. I'll treasure it."

There it is again. Nagisa's innocent smile always make him off guard. He hid his blush with a teasing smile. "Make sure to post it on your wall. It would make us 'couple'set." Nagisa blushed very hard. "K-karma kun! That's not _funny!"_

"Sorry. Sorry."

Then he came up with an idea. "Say, since your here why don't we play games?" Nagisa's about to say 'yes' but he noticed the clock's time. "Um..Maybe next time..." he looked _downed_. There's always that 'sad' expression whenever Nagisa's time is up. Karma wondered what is he hiding.

"I guess that's it. I'll take you to your house."  
" ...I'm fine. Thank you for letting me in Karma-kun. I really appreciate it that i'm the first person to enter your house."  
"You can always run here if you got any problems. Ya see i'm all alone. My parent's don't mind actually." _'i wanna confirm if i can trust my back at you..'_ but to Nagisa's...

"No, that would be bad for me." _'he can only say that cuz he doesnt know me yet. he doesnt know what really am yet.'_

"Okay then. but don't forget i always welcome you here." _'first i'll get his trust so that he would trust me. after that i'll tame the scary thing reside's you.'_ is what Karma actually thinks.

Nagisa clutch the poster near his heart. _'Karma..your too kind..i hope you stay as my friend till the next year and until we graduate.'_ "Bye Karma kun."

"Bye."

Akabane Karma would do anything in order to discover the true color of Nagisa. _"I want to drove out whatever your hiding..."_ then the door closed.

* * *

 **Many days passed.**

Nagisa keeps on chatting but Karma doesnt seem to be listening. "Karma-kun?" Karma gave him an odd look. "Say, i invited you to my house before right? But you never invite me at yours." he seems to be pouting about that. It was a cute expression. Nagisa couldnt help to form some sweat drops for obvious reason why he couldnt. "M-my mom is strict." it's not a lie. it's true. but what more he didn't want Karma to find out his little revolution.

"But she's not there right now right?"

"Eh? Yeah, but about..time she would go home at-"

"Then let's go today before she comes home!"  
"Ehh!? I warn you it's nothing special!"  
"Who cares? I wanna see it myself!"

 _'Karma kun is always forceful. And here am letting him.'_

The next thing Karma knew he was infront of Nagisa's house.

With a blunt comment. "So Normal."

"I told you so!"

The next thing Nagisa knew Karma got inside without his permission at first hand. "I'm coming in~"

"Wait Karma-kun!" Karma step inside leaving his shoes behind. The first thing he saw was the kitchen and long table with four chairs. Nagisa's house really simple. An average looking house. "I wonder why Japan always had the same style inside their houses. Even the decoration are the same." seems pretty bored. Nagisa couldnt help another tsukkomi.

"Shh! Karma-kun! We don't wanna hear that from a rich person like you!"

But there's this one thing bothering Karma. _'the house smells like a flower. Exactly his scent..'_ he never did bothered to question why Nagisa smells like a girl. Nor ask why his hair is so long and why he's avoiding boyish activity. _'he's holding back himself for whatever reasons i guess.'_ Deciding to go up stairs, he was stop by Nagisa. "Wait! Where are you goin?"

"To see your room. Your room is up there right?" Oh no. Not his room. Not his room! If Karma discovers the dresses he's doom!

"I haven't cleaned up. Maybe next time." to his dismay Karma's bossy. "Dont worry. I promise not to touch anything. And if i did, i also promise to fix it back to the way it looks." He simply push him aside and entered his room. "Waiit!" thank goodness no sign of dress hanged outside.

"What are you talkin about cleaning? Your room's so neat." _'he's hiding something.'_

Nagisa's room has no trace of masculine scent. That kinda made him uneasy...he didn't want to think that one possibility since rumors going around the campus about Shiota.

Nagisa's bed cover was pure white. And the pillow's are simple. But there's a cute pillow down the floor. He ignored it. Next is Nagisa's shelf. "You a bookworm?"

"Not really." Nagisa's stiff. Clearly he's nervous about something. What could it be?

He finally noticed. "Nagisa."

"W-what?"

Karma's expression were dark. "...Nagisa you.."

 _'d-did he realize it already?!'_ his fear faded when Karma pointed at the wall. "You didn't pin the Sonic Ninja poster i gave you!"

 _phew..wait, HUH?_

"S-sorry Karma kun! I really like to post it to my wall but my mom will be mad."

"What the heck. It's your room. you decorate it yourself."

it trigger another sad face on Nagisa. Maybe he hit something sensitive. "Yeah..it's my room but i'm not allowed to display what i want."

It made Karma feel bad. "Sorry. I really dont mind if you dont post it up as long as you keep it."

"Of course i'm keeping it!" Karma saw Nagisa's cabinet. He wanted to look inside but he knew he would only hurt his friend more. Even without saying that he wanna check what's inside Nagisa warned him. "D-dont open it! I put all my trashes inside! If you open it now it would fall right on you!...Err i mean it would be hard to clear the evidence?"

About to quit suddenly he heard a woman's voice. "Nagisa-chan~? Are you there? Mama forgot the keys..Will you open it?"

"Oh no. It's Mom. Quick hide Karma-kun!"  
"Why should i hide? I'm leaving already anyway. Just tell her we had project or group study."

"With only the two of us? It won't work."

"Nagisa-chaaan~?"

"C-comin!"

Anyhow!

"Hi . I'm Akabane Karma. Nagisa-kun's friend."

Hiromi blink. Nagisa prepared himself if his mom blows up. But what he expect didn't come. Instead what he got was...

"Oh my!" she clapped. "Nagisa's _boy_ friend?"

"Pardon?" Karma blinked in response. The strict mom Nagisa always said is actually jolly person?

"Nagisa-chan you naughty! You didn't tell mama you had a boyfriend. Mama's hurt."

It's a good thing his mom is in good mood. But if this keeps up he would offend Karma with his mom's sayings! "M-mother! Karma kun has to go! He has strict parents!" he pulled Karma and push him out the house. "Come Karma-kun. Let's guide you the way out."

Karma still froze in his spot. Before he realize they are far away from Nagisa's home.

"Karma-kun! My mom is just joking! Don't take her words seriously..!"

Minutes passed before Karma spoke. "Nagisa..about the 'boy'friend thing. And about you. what is it?" his serious expression causing Nagisa to be more nervous. "I said she was joking."

"No, not that. Your hiding something. Your room smells too nice for a boy's room."

"..." he has no words for that. "I guess i can't hide it anymore seen youve seen much."

 _'this is it!'_ Akabane Karma will discover Nagisa's true colors?

Nagisa's nervous face changed into reverie. "The truth is..My mom _think's_ im a girl."

 **"What?"** he couldnt help think a loud of what he just heard. Nagisa hid his face by his bangs. "She want's a daughter but end up having me. Remember? My name is a girl's name." So apparently Nagisa's mom is ill.

 _But He didnt give much wonder why he has a girl name anyway._ Nagisa continued. "She raised me as a girl. Brought me beautiful dresses..expensive lotion and anything to prevent me from being a boyl." No wonder he smells like one. No wonder his hair is so pretty for a guy. "She even puts me in diet despite that im still hungry. Boy's have huge appetite aint we?" so Nagisa's mom is torturing and abusing his son. Twisted. He no longer wonder's why Nagisa's so polite, and sometimes acts girly.

"So..the reason why you don't want me to open the cabinet cause.."

"Yes. Inside it..none of it really belongs to me."

* * *

 _ **"(Yeah..it's my room but i'm not allowed to display what i want.")**_

* * *

 _'oh so that's wat he meant.'_ Karma sure is surprise. "Then what about your male clothes?"

"Mom burned most of it but don't worry..My dad still supports me even he's not here. And sometimes mom would buy me one but she would be very devastated though..."Nagisa's background life is different from the rest of his classmate's boring history. Strict parents. And ugly parent's. But none of them forced their children to crossdress.

"You know." he might be in no position to say this but he wanted to. "You don't need to follow everything your mom says you to. Parent's aint always right-or knows the best for us."

 _'is he trying to make me feel better?'_ "Y-youre not laughing? Why?"

"Why would i laugh at it? I think it's pretty sad. And i want to say this in advance. I _hate_ your mom. You should just ran away from her if she keeps this up."

Nagisa's lips formed a smile. It was a hurtful smile. "Even so Karma-kun. Mother..is my _Mom_."

That sad injured friend of his.

"If she really didn't loved me...she could have long ago thrown me away and adopted a daughter in an orphanage.."

If only he could take him away.

"But she didn't. That alone, makes me happy."

He would. _'stop clearing the name of your mom dammit...'_

"Mom isn't a bad person. She could be warm sometimes."

But if he did, it would also be forcing Nagisa...His mom already forcing him enough.

Karma turned his back. Nagisa thought Karma want to get out in the same's space of his.

"Karma-kun?" _'did he hate me after all..?'_

"I told you last time. If you couldnt take it anymore." he turned with a smile. He's back being the Karma he knew. "My house is big. Let's play games next time kay?"

Heartfelt. Nagisa's really admire's Karma more than ever. _'I want to be equal with you someday. please wait for me.'_ "Sure. Take care Karma-kun."

For them to stand in the same stage is still far away...

And so both went home.

* * *

 **The End**

My english sucks i knooow sooorry. review if you like it. i have no excuses if its bad fic xD

apparently Karma's more hyper active before their 3rd year neee~~


End file.
